Part of the Family
by Rian Moeru
Summary: Challenge fic for ToaXabineh! E. Aster Bunnymund feels that Jack shouldn't be alone all the time and invites him to the Warren to show him that he's not so alone anymore. Not slash! Oneshot!
Aster paced around the Warren impatiently, foot tapping rapidly when he stood still, or hopping around with little attention to his surroundings when he tired of standing around. Twice now he had nearly fallen into the river do to his carelessness, thoughts bounding through his mind like a Pooka kit.

Jack Frost had been on his mind constantly today, the boy and he growing steadily closer over the pass few months since Pitch had attacked. Still, he couldn't help but feel that the young spirit was lonely more often than not, for while he did have him and the res of guardians, as well as Jamie, three centuries of solitude would certainly have an effect on the Frostbite. Aster saw it, in the way he moved, in the way he talked, a little awkward in his speech and painfully shy when praised or when a hand touched his shoulder. Aster hadn't missed how Jack was so stunned he didn't know what to do when Jamie first hugged him, before hesitantly giving a hug in return. He had been getting better, but...

That was when Aster had decided that had to know that he wasn't alone anymore, that he had family with the Guardians even if he didn't know it himself.

* * *

"So why am I blindfolded again?" Jack asked with a lopsided smirk as Bunny led him around. He knew it was the Warren, as he could hear the eggs scuttling around on their tiny feet.

"It's a surprise!" Aster said for the umpteenth time, a tick growing in his head at the question. "Now be quiet for a minute so I can find our way there!"

Jack chuckled. One of his favorite pastimes was still aggravating Bunny, even if they were friends now. He would occasionally cover patches of the Warren with snow, just to get a rise out of the Pooka, though it was never enough to disrupt the work that went on. Easter was coming in a few months after all, and the last thing he needed was a repeat of blizzard he started on Asters personal holiday. No, he was happy enough to settle for a few harmless pranks.

When they came to an abrupt stop, Jack bumped into Asters warm, thick fur, a small 'Oof!' escaping his lips while a soreness began to build up in his nose, which he began to rub irritably.

"At least warn me when you do that!" He growled out. Aster merely chuckled when Jack felt fuzzy hands reaching up to his head, briefly stiffening at the unexpected touch that ruffled his hair.

"Stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back!" Aster promised him and Jack heard him bounding off, leaving him alone in whatever place that he had been taken to.

"Hey, wait-!" Jack called out, only to hear the quick, nearly silent footsteps of a Pooka on the run. Jack slumped slightly at being left alone, wondering if Aster was preparing for a revenge prank. It made perfect sense to him, after all the trouble he caused for the rabbit. Hands clenched open and close repeatedly in nervous anticipation, waiting for something that never came when he heard the footsteps return and a soft chinking sound. His head shot up at the noise.

Jack was about to lift the blindfold when Aster popped his hand lightly, hissing out an 'O-ow!' before demanding to know what was going on.

"Jus' hold on will ya? I'm almost finished." Aster replied impatiently. Jack winced when something screeched against the ground, like chalk on the sidewalk, when Aster pronounced, "Alright, ya can look now!" He said, ripping off the strip of cloth from his face.

Jack blinked at first, eyes watering briefly before becoming tiny snowflakes from the bright light that assaulted his eyes, when he saw a two small ceremonial looking pots on the stone slab they stood on, one filled a bright blue liquid, and the other with a powdery grey substance that look like ash.

"Uh..." Was all Jack could manage to say at first. "What is this?"

"It's...kind of like a present. For you." Aster said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So...you got me some paint and a jar of dirt?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well it's more than that ya bloody wallobe!" Aster replied, ears twitching irritably. "They're for a ceremony I was hoping you'd help me with."

"I...alright...?" Jack said, more than a little confused by now. "Wouldn't the others be a better choice though? I'm not really sure I'm cut out for this kind of thing."

"Nah, there's no need to involve them." Aster said, smiling softly now as he brought forth the paint, placing it between them. "They're already a part of my family. I want to officially make you a part of my family too. So that you know that you're always welcome in the Warren."

Jack stood perfectly still, staring at Aster with wide, shocked eyes. Even the wind had stilled, and Aster wondered if this had been a bad idea after all, if Jack hadn't been ready for this kind of leap...maybe he should have waited another year for him to become more comfortable with the guardians-

"Why?" Jack asked, as though dreading the answer. Aster took a moment to take in the word, before smiling once more.

"Because you _are_ family."

Jack paused, suddenly finding his feet to be immensely interesting while his hands ringed around his staff anxiously, eyes shuffling around nervously.

"A-alright." He said, swallowing a lump in his throat. "What do I have to do?"

Asters heart pounded excitedly as he moved forward and placed his paws on the teens shoulder, pushing down gently. "Just sit for now and let me prepare." He said, Jack following his orders and sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, watching Aster carefully. The Pooka picked up a small paint brush, dipped it gently into the blue pain, and when he was certain it wouldn't drip Aster brought it over to Jack. "Hold still. It'll tickle a little, so bear with me."

It proved a more difficult task than Jack thought, having to bite on his lip to keep the laughter down as the soft strokes of the brush tickled his skin. Thankfully it didn't last too long, feeling the paint dry up quickly on his face. Aster observed his work, from the downward strokes on his cheeks and teardrop symbol on his forehead with a dot at it's center. Nodding in approval, Aster then moved over to the ash and placed the paint over to the side, grabbing a handful and placing it down onto the ground in front of him.

"Now this is where I need your help." Aster said, bringing out a short, silver knife, placing it to the side at seeing Jacks increasingly nervous looks. "I need to make a small cut into your hand and let the blood drop onto the ash."

For a moment, Aster didn't think Jack was going to give him his hand, but once again he was surprised when the teen slowly stuck it out, palm facing up as he eyed the knife.

"This will hurt just for a moment." He warned before making a quick, shallow cut into the palm. Jack winced, withholding a small sound of pain when Aster squeezed his hand enough to cause the blood to drip down below, mixing into the ash. Releasing the hand, Jack quickly brought it to his chest, blow cold, frosty air onto the wounded hand. To Jacks surprise, Aster then cut into his own hand and allowed his blood to fall into the mix that he stirred gently. Once satisfied, Aster pinched some between his fingers, applying the ash and blood mix across his forehead in a horizontal line, doing the same to his own forehead afterwards.

"Is that everything?" Jack asked, fighting the urge to scratch at his face now, feeling his heart racing in his chest at the realization that he had a family now. A _family..._

 _"_ Yeah," Aster replied with a wide smile, grateful to have another he could call brother.


End file.
